Dibuja conmigo
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Luka lleva años viviendo en soledad, y dudando si debería seguir con aquello. Pero un buena día conoce a alguien al otro lado del cristal. Dibujan para comunicarse y después de un tiempo ambas se enamoran, ¿Como te sentirías si no pudieras estar al lado de quien amas?. One-shot basado en el cortometraje "Draw with me"


Bueno gente bonita, este es mi primer One-shot, y en efecto es negitoro nwn quiero hacer crecer el numero de fics así que espero que no sea problema nwn

Bien yo hace poco vi el video de "Draw with me" y debo decir que llore a mares por culpa de ese video u.u, tan triste, tan tierno y que te transmite muchos sentimientos, y el mensaje que tiene o por lo menos el que a mi me dio. Por eso quise hacer este One-shot en honor a esa animación pero en versión Miku x Luka, sip esta triste pero no en todas las historias las protagonistas pueden estar juntas, bueno lo están pero no de la forma que quieren.

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, el crédito va para Yamaha, las empresas que le dieron voz a los personajes y quienes los dibujaron.

* * *

**Dibuja conmigo (Draw with me)**

La nieve caía por aquel lugar, blanca y bellísima pero a la vez fría y cruel con quien caminaba por los estrechos y desolados caminos de ahí. Estaba prácticamente en la nada, en un sitio vacío, sin fin.

En efecto, la soledad la lastimaba a cada doloroso y sufriente paso que daba, ¿Pero que podía hacer? llevaba mucho tiempo en ese sitio y nunca había tenido contacto con nadie desde que la desterraron de su tierra, llegando a pensar que era la única ahí y que llegara también a preguntarse si existiera alguien como ella y que la comprendiera. Como siempre lo hacia, llego al final de el camino, o eso prácticamente ya que ahí estaba aquella muralla de cristal que le impedía el paso hacia el otro extremo, media por los menos más de once metros y medio de altura ¿Y de ancho?, esa cosa no tenia final alguno, lo había intentado pero jamas pudo descubrir si tenia algún final.

Miro hacia el cielo con aquellos ojos azules y profundos, tenia tanta curiosidad por averiguar si habría algo al otro lado del cristal pero a la vez le surgía el pensamiento de que habría lo mismo, nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a siempre lo mismo, caminar por los desolados y desérticos caminos era su rutina diaria, pero aprovechando que estaba nevando haría alguna otra cosa con que entretenerse. Con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios opto por dibujar en la nieve; Simple pero a la vez elaborado.

Dibujo un atún primero seguido después de un pulpo y extrañamente sonriendo, infló su pecho lleno de orgullo por su obra de arte recién hecha y cuando termino se levanto del lugar, ya no tenia más razones para seguir ahí pero si iba a volver a intentar encontrar el final de el cristal lo que recién dibujo le serviría de guía y le indicaría si solo estuvo caminando en círculos.

Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para poder cubrirse del frío lo mejor que podía. Y como era su costumbre, camino hacia delante a paso calmado.

Paso más de una hora, cuando su viaje comenzó a hacerse tedioso y empezaba a cansarse. Nuevamente se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la nieve pero ahora se veía dibujada en ella una mueca llena de tristeza. Un dolor oprimía su pecho, se sentía sola como siempre pero por más que quisiera que eso no fuera así no le era posible, casi pareciera que Dios mismo quería la soledad para solo ella y a la vez se sentía encerrada, y técnicamente lo estaba. Sin percatarse de ello varias lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas con una mueca doliente. Después de eso, algo la hizo levantar la mirada aun con rastros líquidos en su rostro y ojos rojizos. Su corazón dio un salto y la esperanza volvió a su alma; Ahí al otro lado del muro, se encontraba una persona recargada contra el cristal.

¡Habia alguien del otro lado!

Se paro rápidamente y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hasta ahí para poder observar con más claridad a aquella persona que estaba recostada sobre la nieve, recargada sobre el cristal. Se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a la distancia en la que la individuo se encontraba, y tras poder examinarla mejor, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo.

-..Es.. muy joven y hermosa..- Murmuro deslumbrada y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo muy diferente al que tenia habitualmente. Impulsivalmente coloco ambas manos en el muro y pego su rostro a este de igual manera.

En efecto, parecía joven pero no podía saber verdaderamente la edad que tenia. Cabellos de un color entre azul y verde que por lo mucho le llegaban hasta sus caderas, recogidos en dos coletas. Vestía un traje de color blanco al igual que unas orejeras, botas y guantes, todo de color blanco especialmente para soportar el crudo invierno que había en esa desolada área, aunque si no fuera por su cabello se hubiera confundido con facilidad entre la nieve.

Su asombro no disminuyo al descubrir que la chica se había quedado dormida sobre la nieve, con su flequillo tapándole los ojos y con una expresión de infinita tranquilidad en su rostro. Eso solo lo hacia ver más linda de lo que ya era, la idea de dejarla dormir por un largo rato más y esperar a que se despertase cruzo por su cabeza, pero con el frío que hacia no era muy buena idea que digamos. Así que decidió despertarla.

Dio unos golpes sobre el cristal con su mano izquierda y después de estar un rato así, por fin la más pequeña despertó. Aun adormilada opto por girar el rostro para poder saber que era lo que sonaba tras de ella y la había despertado, y cuando lo hizo se asusto tanto que incluso dio un salto hacia atrás con una mirada de infinita sorpresa. La peli-rosa solo río ante la acción y sentándose ahora sobre la nieve decidió comenzar una conversación con la peli-aqua.

-Hola pequeña- Le saludo con una muy bonita sonrisa en su rostro, pero la menor solo ladeó la cabeza extrañada sin contestarle -¿Como te llamas?- Volvio a insistir pero no daba resultado -¿¡Como te llamas!?- Le grito más fuerte, la peli-aqua al comprender que le estaba hablando a ella le hizo una seña indicando que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

Hizo una mueca un poco desilusionada después de eso, ¿Asi que no podía escucharla?, se llevo la mano a su mentón pensativa buscando algo para resolver el problema e instintivamente se llevo ambas manos a sus bolsillos encontrando ¿Un gis color negro?, ¡Eureca!. Con una expresión un poco más alegre escribió sobre el cristal.

-"Mi nombre es Luka, ¿Puedes escribir?"-

La más pequeña hizo otra mueca extrañada y desesperada comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos como Luka anteriormente, encontró un marcador perfecto para la ocasión y comenzó a escribir.

-"Miku, y por supuesto que puedo ¡Duh!" -

Luka se limito a mirarla ofendida por su atrevimiento, pero seguía feliz de todas maneras al por fin conversar con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

-"¿Miku?, ¡Pero que bonito nombre tienes!"- Respondio con la sonrisa más sincera que tenia, Miku se sonrojo ante aquello -"Y dime, ¿Que tan buena eres dibujando?"- Pregunto con un dibujo de ella en chibi.

-"Bastante"- Al lado de su respuesta se había dibujado a ella misma. La peli-rosa noto algo que no cuadraba en el dibujo así que se lo indico burlona.

-"Esa supuesta tú tiene un busto demasiado grande comparada contigo, plana"-

La más pequeña se molesto por el comentario, poniendo una cara de sorpresa que cambio a una de enfado. -"!Callate¡ ! tú tienes el cabello rosado¡"- Trato de insultarle dibujando una cara de gato al lado sacandole la lengua.

-"Si eso ya lo se y me gusta así"- Pronto Luka se dio cuenta de que la conversación no iba por donde ella quería desde un principio así que decidió cambiar de tema -"¿De donde vienes?"-

Miku solo la miro con desconfianza, no solía fiarse de desconocidos y mucho menos si venían del otro lado del cristal. En el cual durante años había creído que estaba completamente vacío, eso porque su familia siempre se lo había dicho y porque cuando iba siempre lo encontraba solo. A pesar de todo quería saber un poco sobre la misteriosa chica que tenia enfrente y que venia de ese lado del muro, respondería a su pregunta si ella respondía primero a la suya.

-"Tu primero dime de donde vienes"-

Luka contuvo la respiración por un momento, ¿Que rayos le diría?, ¿Que por alguna cosa atroz fue obligada a vagar por el mundo, sin derecho de regresar a sus orígenes?, no era muy buena idea que digamos. De todas maneras no recordaba mucho de su pasado aunque... aveces los recuerdos llegaban de forma fugaz a su cabeza, y por suerte, esa era una de esas ocasiones especiales. Pareciera que el destino quiso que le contara algo a esta extraña.. que muy a pesar.. parecía ser una buena persona. Haciendo una mueca pensativa, en su cabeza comenzó a resumir lo que era necesario y lo más aburrido lo hizo a un lado.

¡Ya lo tenia!

Con una expresión alegre dibujo nuevamente sobre el cristal.

-"Vengo de muy lejos, más aya de por donde el sol se esconde, en prados lejanos donde las estrellas brillan de una manera sin igual. Un lugar hermoso"- Le escribió después de haberse inspirado. Justo después de eso dibujo una villa escondida entre las montañas, con muchos puntitos negros que asemejaban a las estrellas de las que hablo.

Miku pareció asombrarse ante lo que le contó, si su villa era tan hermosa ¿Que hacia tan lejos de ella, hasta estas desoladas tierras?.

-"¿Que haces por estos rumbos entonces?, no lo comprendo"-

-"Tengo prohibido regresar..."- Respondio ahora con un rostro algo triste...

-"¿Porque?"-

Otra vez a recordar... de echo no es como si le agradara tratar de recordar aquello... si era tan malo como para que su gente llegara a echarla estaba mejor no acordarse. Y si, prácticamente estaba en blanco, sin ningún rastro de aquello que la habían llevado hasta allí. Bueno, tampoco era tan malo.

-"No lo recuerdo... pero debio de haber sido algo muy malo..."- Para agregar énfasis a sus palabras; Dibujo una navaja al lado, una bomba y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y que ella consideraba malo.

¡¿Que demonios había hecho?!, ¡La iba a espantar!. _"Agh, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, eres toda una estúpida, Luka"_ Se reprochaba internamente mientras fruncia el ceño. Pero para su sorpresa Miku le dirigió una mirada compasiva, que después cambio a una sonrisa, y algo se encendió dentro de ella.

-"No creo que tu hayas sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa"-

No podía estar hablando en serio... si apenas la acaba de conocer simplemente no podía estar hablando en serio... Aunque muy dentro de ella había anhelado que alguien le dijera esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, que le recordara que no es una mala persona. Eso la hacia sentirse feliz. Pero bueno que lo que menos quería era hablar de algo tan triste como aquello; Así que le dio un giro drástico a la conversación. Dibujo varios círculos que asemejaban platos, y en estos dibujados diversos alimentos; Como atún, frutas o cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza.

-"¿Que te gusta?"- La más pequeña lo leyó curiosa, y después de tanto pensarlo llego su turno de escribir.

-"¡Me gusta mucho el puerro!"- Y al lado dibujo una carita chibi de ella, babeando por unos cebollines -"¿Y a ti, Luka-chan?"-

-"Lo siento, no me gustan mucho los puerros. ¡Pero me encanta el atún!"- Le dijo dibujando un muy tierno atún. Algo se le hizo a la boca, pero no podía pensar en comer y mucho menos ahora. -"¿Día o noche?"-

-"Día. ¿Frío o caliente?"-

-"Frío"- Y al lado un vaso con limonada y hielos. -"Tierno o aterrador"-

-"Tierno"-

Después de todo eso empezaron a conocerse más, llevaban horas hablando. En las cuales Luka volvió a sentirse feliz como no lo sentía hace mucho tiempo, ¿A quien le importa el no recordar nada de como terminaste así?, ¡Al diablo! quizás eso era lo mejor y Dios quiso eso para que no sufriera demasiado. La compañía de Miku solía ser muy agradable igualmente como lo era la misma Miku, en el tiempo que estuvieron dibujando sobre el cristal, Luka pudo descubrir de donde provenía la peli-aqua; Venia de un poblado que estaba localizado no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora, donde la gente solía ser gentil aparentemente, pero incluso ella sabia que solo era algún tipo de mascara para ocultar lo que sucede ahí. Cuando Miku se siente frustrada, presiona y cansada, viene a este lugar para estar sola un rato.

Luka por su parte venia cuando estaba aburrida o simplemente porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer en lugar de tratar de averiguar si esa cosa tenia fin, aunque ciertamente parecía no tenerlo.

¿Quien iba pensar que un día estas dos tendrían que verse las caras? Pero no iba a creer en el destino, simplemente porque el destino es basura.

En lo poco que recuerda de su pasado, a Luka el destino siempre le había dado patada tras patada y tras patada. Esto no iba a ser obra de él, porque esto es maravilloso y para la peli-rosa el destino solo le aguarda desgracias.

-"¡Ah yo puedo hacer algo mucho mejor que ese estúpido gato!"- Escribió divertida Luka; Miku no hace mucho le había retado en un concurso para ver quien dibujaba mejor, si ganaba la otra tendría que hacer lo que la otra decía y viceversa. Oh no iba a perder.

-"Demuéstralo, Baka-chan"-

-"¡Bien, ahora si voy en serio!"-

-"Claro, lo que digas"- Le tiro el león. Como si estuviera loca, ¡Esto ya iba de verdad en serio!

Fruncio el entrecejo para poder pensar que era lo que iba a dibujar y tras eso se puso en una pose pensativa, la cual resulto graciosa a los ojos de la más chica quien solo río por lo bajo... se veía muy tierna así. Pasaron varios minutos.. pero nada, completamente en blanco.. nada de nada.

Suspiro cansada y escribió.

-"Me rindo, tu ganas. ¿Que quieres que haga?"-

-"¡Eso no vale! no puede haber ganadora si no dibujas nada"- Dijo y después de eso se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohin fingiendo falso enfado, cosa que enternecio a Luka.

Volvieron a lo habitual después de eso, dibujando y platicando de trivialidades. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que incluso ya había anochecido, ni siquiera la notable oscuridad que rodeaba el sitio les había avisado de que la luna ya estaba en el cielo, era como si el pequeño espacio que ellas ocupaban estuviera iluminado. Simplemente hermoso. Todo iba tranquilo y su lazo de confianza iba creciendo a medida que escribían sobre el cristal, parecía apresurado pero casi parecía que se conocieran de otro lado, o que estaban destinadas a conocerse.

Unos gritos provenían del lado donde Miku estaba sentada, a medida que los escuchaba mejor debido a que se acercaban, pudo perfectamente darse cuenta que estaban gritando su nombre. ¡Ya era demasiado tarde!, jamas se le había hecho así, perdió la noción del tiempo platicando con Luka y su familia debia ya de estar preocupada.

-"Luka-chan, lo siento. Pero debo irme"- Escribio con una mueca triste sobre el cristal, la peli-rosa no tardo en imitar el rostro de su ahora amiga.

-"No lo hagas.. me sentiré muy sola si lo haces..."- Trato hacer que se quedara, pero por más que quisiera no se podía.

-"Vamos, que yo siempre estoy justo aquí, en este mismo lugar. Nos volveremos a ver"-

-"¿Lo prometes?"-

-"¡Claro que si!"-

-"¿Una promesa de corazón?"- La peli-aqua rodo los ojos al momento que sonreía, eso fue muy infantil de parte de la de cabellos rosados, pero no por eso dejaba de ser tierno.

-"Si, lo prometo con el corazón, Luka-chan"- Tras haber escrito su despedida, se levanto de la blanca nieve y se sacudió los rastros de esta que estaban en su ropa.

Antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad de la infinidad. Miku le guiño un ojo y le dirigió unas palabras indescifrables, Luka no podía leer sus labios por más que lo quisiera, a saber que había dicho. Cuando la más chica desapareció de su rango de vista, sin levantarse aun de su lugar no pudo evitar echarle otro vistazo al cristal en que estaban dibujando; Muchos dibujos y escritos con los que se comunicaban, había desde animales e incluso bromas pesadez sobre el no tan desarrollado cuerpo de Miku y eso le dio mucha risa.

Una sensación cálida enroscó su corazón, agradable y nueva para ella... algo había cambiado en su interior ese día.

* * *

Paso el tiempo y ambas muchachas se iban volviendo cada vez más cercanas, Miku cada que se veían le contaba sobre como le fue en su día y lo que hacia con sus amigos. Sin embargo había incluso semanas enteras en que no podían siquiera verse, la menor solía estar muy ocupada de vez en cuando, Luka por su parte no podía evitar sentirse sola y extrañarla durante su ausencia. Cuando la veía después de mucho tiempo su emoción nunca terminaba, eso al menos hasta que llegaba la noche y tenia que irse. Lo peor de todo es que esas semanas eran eternas para ella, quien no sabia ni que día de la semana vivía.. eso de vivir como ella en serio le había afectado.

Cualquiera diría que eran muy buenas amigas... el problema es que en meses que habían convido, la peli-rosa sentía una afección muy alejada de la amistad hacia la pequeña amante de los puerros.Y ese día, le confesaría lo que sentia por ella.

Como era la costumbre se sentaron en la nieve, Miku ese día llevaba puesta la ropa que traía el día que ambas se conocieron y cierta nostalgia invadió a la hoy perdida peli-rosa. Otra cosa curiosa, es que este día era como aquel en el cual Luka la vio dormida en el enorme cristal, cuando lo recordaba siempre le llamaba "ángel".

-"¡Callate!, tenia mucho sueño. Me desvele tratando de pasar de nivel en un video juego... obviamente eso es más importante"- Ahora se encontraban rememorando aquella mágica vez, Luka solo atinaba a reírse por las excusas que esa peli-aqua le daba, ¡Era muy despistada!.

-"Como digas pequeña idiota...¿pero sabes algo?"-

-"¿Hu?, ¿Que cosa, Baka-chan?"-

-"Me alegra que te hayas quedado dormida esa vez"-

-"¿Aaah... porque?..- Su rostro se torno a uno confundido, Luka no solía portarse de esa manera.

-"Si no te hubieras desvelado jugando a los video juegos, no hubiera podido conocer a un ángel"-

Y con solo esas simples palabras, el pulso de Miku se disparo al igual que su respiración y sus mejillas dejaron ver un tono carmesí, pero eso fue algo que, en apariencia, la mayor no notó. -"No... no comprendo..."-

-"Miku... no se si lo sabias.. pero tu eres un verdadero ángel.."-

Y su ritmo cardíaco se paro por un pequeño instante... seguía sin entender nada de nada. Después de eso el rostro de la peli-rosa cambio a uno serio... uno que nunca llego a ver en ella durante estos meses que habían convivido.. casi un año. Miku inmediatamente se sintió observada y tras volver a la realidad desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, evitando hacer contacto visual y que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas fuera visible para Luka. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ver a la mayor de esa manera y preguntarse que era lo que la ponía así hoy, ¡Jamas estuvo así!.

Luka no tardo en volver a actuar; Con su gis dibujo un corazón lo mejor que podía. La peli-aqua lentamente volvió la mirada hasta el cristal, encontrándose con el simple pero revelador dibujo de la peli-rosa, y lo comprendió todo. Pero no todo acabo ahí, para su sorpresa. Luka deslizo su mano por el muro hasta que esta quedara justo en el centro del corazón ya dibujado, invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo.

Ni ella supo porque, pero con su mano temblorosa hizo lo mismo que Luka, y sus manos quedaron a la misma altura, casi como si pudieran tocarse.

Un sentimiento cálido enroscó su gentil corazón, uno que jamas había llegado a sentir. Miku sonrió de manera inconsciente y extrañamente.. se sentía como si correspondieran sentimientos que ni ella sabia que tenia. Pero esa tierna sonrisa se borro al ver el rostro de Luka; Uno más serio que antes, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el rosado flequillo tapando parte de sus ojos. _¿Hize algo malo?_ no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Pronto Luka quita la mano del cristal y vuelve a escribir.

-"Se siente frío.."- Miku no pudo evitar sentirse triste como ella, era cierto, se sentía frío y duro. No cálido y suave como ella lo abría querido. Pero no podía preocupar más a la peli-rosa, así que trato de darle ánimos.

-"Es porque esta nevando, Baka-chan"- Le dijo forzando una sonrisa, pero pareciera que las cosas solo empeoraron.

-No me refería a eso...- Dijo para si misma frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Obviamente que eso no era lo que quería dar a entender. Ella esperaba con todo el corazón que Miku fuera cálida, y que a través del tacto pudiera transmitirle aquella calidez... pero ese maldito muro lo impedía.

Suspirando volvió a escribir sobre el cristal.

-"Quiero estar contigo"- Y el corazón de la más pequeña volvió a pararse, las palabras le calaron en lo más ondo.. pero no iba a dejar que Luka lo notara.

-"Ya estas conmigo, Luka-chan"- Escribio sonriente -"Solamente hay un cristal entre tú y yo"-

Algo termino por romperse, y su paciencia acabo por terminarse.

Unas silenciosas lagrimas que Miku no noto se resbalaron por su rostro, su pecho latía tan rápido que resultaba doloroso.. y eso la hacia sufrir porque cayo en cuenta de que volvia a sentirse sola. Hablar a través de ese cristal no era hablar verdaderamente con alguien ¿Verdad?, si no puedes oír su voz y mucho menos sentir a esa persona no cuenta como compañía.

Lo peor de todo es que se trataba de la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Apretando los puños y la mandíbula, se levanto con decisión de la blanca nieve y miro con odio y furia ese maldito muro de cristal. Si la separaba de su amor, esa cosa no merecía estar ahí. Y con sus puños rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo; Golpeo el vidrio, aquel fue el primer golpe que resonó por todo el cristal y lo hizo temblar, pero desgraciadamente no seria el ultimo. Miku se paro alarmada al deducir las intenciones de la peli-rosa ¡Se iba a lastimar por Dios!

Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe. Todos y cada uno de ellos en el mismo sitio y resonando en el muro. ¿Que devia hacer para parar aquella tontería? ¡No iba a servir de nada después de todo! ... esa cosa era irrompible.

-¡Luka, para esto por favor!- Trato de hacerla de entrar en razón inútilmente, pues aunque gritara no la escucharía. Pego ambas manos en el cristal para que Luka entendiera su mensaje -¡Esto es una tontería! ¡No se va a romper, para por favor!-

Los puñetazos contra el pobre muro no cesaban, incluso Luka ya se había lastimado de tanto golpearlo para que se rompiera. Sus nudillos incluso comenzaban a gotear un liquido carmesí que terminaba por caer hasta la nieve, mezclándose con esta y volviéndola roja. Miku al ver la escena solo se preocupo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, la peli-rosa seguia golpeándolo a pesar de que le doliera. Y de igual manera unas tristes lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, estaba preocupada y conmovida al mismo tiempo ¡Nunca nadie había echo eso por ella!

-¡Basta ya, te estas haciendo daño idiota! ¡No vale la pena!-

Y de repente, un extraño ruido se escucho proveniente del cristal. La peli-aqua inmediatamente miro el punto donde Luka había estado golpeando, y contuvo la respiración al ver que este ya se había agrietado. No faltaba mucho para que se rompiera.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Miku!, ¡A partir de ahora podre abrazarte!- Le grito, la peli-aqua entendio perfectamente su mensaje gracias a las señas que esta le hizo y obedeció insegura.

Para terminar, cargo toda su fuerza e ira en su brazo derecho. Y con una mirada de determinación termino por romper esa rigida cosa que la separaba de su amada. Los pedazos de cristales eran fragmentos que volaron gracias al golpe pero sorprendentemente no hicieron daño a ninguna de las dos chicas.

Sin embargo el tiempo comenzó a avanzar de manera lenta para Miku, una cara de horror era lo que había en su joven rostro. Algo que le había contado su abuela paso por su cabeza en forma de Flash Back; Aquello era la razón por la que ese muro existía, ¡Eran de mundos muy diferentes y si se llegasen a tocar...!

Y el tiempo volvió a avanzar de manera normal.

-**¡LUKA!**- Por primera vez pudo oír su voz ¡Era como la de un ángel!

Una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad aparece en el rostro de Luka, sin embargo, eso cambio a muy poco tiempo después de aquello. Un horrible e insoportable dolor se presento en su mano derecha, eran como punzadas, no, era como si estuvieran tratando de cortarle la mano entera. Por inercia saca velozmente su extremidad del muro con un sonoro grito de dolor que resonó por toda la zona. Se tiro sobre la nieve boca abajo, para esconder de Miku lo que sea que le paso a su mano, y tras examinarla le dirigió una corta mirada a la más pequeña. Después de aquello se levanto para salir corriendo y desaparecer de la vista de la peli-aqua.

Miku solo atino a sollozar tras lo que había sucedido. Era muy doloroso para ella que la única vez que pudo escuchar la voz de la peli-rosa, fuera un grito lleno de sufrimiento. Y sollozo más fuerte al ver el rastro color carmesí que Luka había dejado tras ella en su huida.

Paso un mes, un largo y doliente mes en el que no volvieron a saludarse siquiera. Ese día la peli-rosa se encontraba caminando como de costumbre por la zona, buscando algo inusual y/o emocionante. Fue en ese momento cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al ver por el otro lado del cristal. Con un poco de nerviosismo camino hasta ahí para comprobar que su vista no le fallaba, y no lo hacia, efectivamente estaba ahí.

Trago saliva e insegura golpeo el vidrio, Miku no tardo en despertarse y adormilada abrio los ojos y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la de Luka.

Su primera impresión fue una de asombro, que paso a una de incredulidad hasta que finalmente a una de felicidad. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y en sus ojos verde-azul aparecio ese brillo que a los ojos de Luka era hermoso. Esta se limito a saludarla con la mano izquierda con un rostro sereno y calmado. Miku miro la mano derecha de la peli-rosa, y ese recuerdo doloroso volvió a su mente.

-"¿Te duele?"- Escribio sobre el cristal como en los viejos tiempos, Luka solo negó con la cabeza -"¡Dibujemos otra vez!"-

El rostro de Luka se volvió triste, en el cual forzó una sonrisa y por alguna razón sus ojos se humedecieron... al ver su mano derecha cubierta por vendas... como odiaba al destino. Con su mano izquierda tomo el gis color negro y escribió sobre el cristal. Su letra no era bonita como antes, pero con que fuera legible bastaba.

Y sus palabras provocaron que Miku quedara en shock.

-"Ya no puedo hacerlo.."-

Ambas se miraron por un largo rato. Y nuevamente esas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la más chica. ¿Como no llorar?, si era más que seguro que todo era su culpa.. si quizás no le hubiera prometido a Luka volver a verse.. o hubiera salido corriendo aquel día que ambas se conocieron, de ser así la de cabellos rosados no habría perdido su extremidad..

Luka sonrió a pesar de que no le gustaba ver a Miku llorar.

-Te amo.. Miku-

La más chica pudo leer sus labios... y de igual manera sonrío para poder devolverle el afecto como lo merecía.

-"Y yo a ti, Baka-chan"-

Si ella la amaba, ella le amaba, si ambas se amaban ¿Porque no podían estar juntas? Esto.. no debería de ser así... se supone que cuando dos personas se aman siempre estarían juntas ¿Verdad?.. siempre...

**-Dibuja conmigo.. Luka-chan-**

El destino tenia la culpa...

* * *

*Llorando en silencio mientras muerde su almohada* Guuuhhh TT-TT

Ukyo: Fersi-chan ... Lector-kun ya termino de leer... se supone que debería despedirse...

Cállate... no me dejas llorar a gusto...

Ukyo: -.-U

*5 minutos más tarde*

¡Konichiwa minna-san! me alegra tanto que llegaran hasta aque nwn I'm soo Happy for my firts One-shot ¡I'ts soo cool!

Tradición: Estoy muy feliz por mi primer One-shot ¡Es genial!

En fin, no soy muy buena con esto del drama.. gomenasai u.u pero trate lo mejor posible para poder transmitir los sentimientos de Miku y Luka. Ya se que querrán matarme por hacerlas sufrir de esta manera ¡Pero era necesario! TT-TT lo siento.

Antes de irme voy a hacer un poco de propaganda ¡Shitoai baja el cartel! *Es golpeada en la cara por un cartel* ¬¬ solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar. En fin solo quiero decirles que en mi perfil tengo una sección de futuros proyectos, casi todo Miku/Luka nwn y quiero su opinion sobre cual se les hace más interesante, así cuando termine Cantando por Amor, y le avance a Cat Food y Deudas de amor empezare el que más les guste.

Y otra cosa, yo me uni a la comunidad de Beta readers; Nosotros estamos para que si no lo piden, leeremos antes que nadie y con gusto los trabajos de otros escritores antes de que suban el capitulo. Corregimos errores y opinamos sobre este, en general, ayudamos a otros lectores a mejorar ¡Yo les presto mi servicio si gustan! Solamente chequen mi "Beta profile" localizado en mi mismo perfil y después de leer mis condiciones, envíenme un mensaje si están interesados nwn con gusto los atiendo...

En fin..

¿Me meresco un review?


End file.
